Plume de marque
by Arwen Salterby
Summary: L'été précédant sa sixième année, Drago Malefoy est angoissé. Il a peur de ce qu'il est, peur de ce qu'il doit faire, et peur de décevoir. Et si tout s'effondrait ?


Le jeune homme était assis au bord de son lit, la tête baissée. La manche gauche de sa chemise relevée laissait apparaître une marque, _la_ marque. Il ne cessait de la regarder. Cette marque lui faisait peur. Elle était le symbole de son statut d'esclave, esclave pour une cause qu'il ne soutenait même pas réellement. Il avait été obligé de se soumettre parce qu'il était né dans une famille qu'il n'avait pas choisie, mais qu'il aimait malgré tout. Cette marque lui faisait peur, parce qu'elle était le symbole de sa nouvelle condition, et de tout ce qu'elle lui imposait. Il allait entrer en sixième année à Poudlard, et la tâche que le Lord lui avait imposée était impossible à réaliser.

Impossible à réaliser. Drago Malefoy savait très bien que le Lord ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réussisse. Il était certain que lui, fils de Lucius Malefoy, ne servirait bientôt que de punition à ses parents, qui avaient abandonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'ils avaient cru à sa disparition. Il était certain que sa tâche était vouée à l'échec, et que puisqu'il échouerait, il se ferait tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'un de ses sbires. Alors, le Lord se sentirait sûrement satisfait, et ses parents porteraient un poids moins lourd que maintenant sur leurs épaules. Peut-être même que son père pourrait de nouveau être dans la confiance, si tant est qu'il accorde sa confiance à quelqu'un, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La marque le brûlait. Comme pour lui rappeler à chaque instant qu'il allait souffrir constamment désormais. Comme pour lui dire que la fin était proche. La fin d'un homme qu'il admirait au fond de lui et qu'il devrait tuer, ou sa propre fin. Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme et lui était jeune, mais Drago considérait que le vieux directeur de Poudlard était beaucoup plus utile à la communauté sorcière que lui-même. S'il n'avait pas peur, il se sacrifierait pour lui épargner la vie. Mais il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Il avait peur de la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, mais il avait aussi peur de la mort. Il n'avait pas le courage des Gryffondor, et quand bien même. Est-ce qu'un seul Gryffondor voudrait même tuer quelqu'un ? En cela il n'était pas bien différent des gens _normaux_. L'idée même de prendre la vie de quelqu'un lui donnait la nausée.

Une larme tomba sur son avant-bras. Elle sécha immédiatement au contact de cette marque répugnante. Le jeune homme se leva, serra les poings, puis alla dans la salle de bain régurgiter son déjeuner. Il se passa ensuite un coup d'eau sur le visage, et son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il était pâle comme la mort. D'ordinaire, du fait de sa blondeur, il avait déjà une peau de porcelaine, mais là c'était comme si tout le sang qui donnait vie à sa peau l'avait simplement abandonnée. Il n'avait plus rien du beau garçon de seize ans qui avait les moyens d'être arrogant. Toute arrogance l'avait présentement déserté, et il ne voyait plus qu'un jeune homme apeuré, livide, frêle, incapable de faire _vraiment_ du mal à quelqu'un.

Lentement, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, et resta immobile quelques instants, laissant de nombreuses larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis retomber dans ses mains, sur ses bras, sur ses vêtements. Des larmes silencieuses, car Drago Malefoy ne pouvait exprimer ses sentiments que silencieusement. Depuis qu'il était petit, on lui avait appris à cacher ses émotions, à toujours montrer un masque distant et posé à la société. C'était une pudeur aristocrate qu'il se devait de respecter, même s'il avait souvent voulu pouvoir seulement parler à ses parents. Parler, et être écouté. Il était certain que ses parents aussi auraient eu de nombreuses choses à dire, des poids qui leur serraient le cœur sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en débarrasser. Il n'était même pas sûr que ses parents soient amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors comment pouvaient-ils être complices ? Etre des confidents, des amis, des amants. C'était probablement une réalité qu'ils n'avaient pas connue. En tout cas pas l'un avec l'autre.

Lui, si. Il tendit son bras vers la table de nuit à sa droite, puis sortit du tiroir une lettre qu'il gardait précieusement. Il ne se lassait jamais de la relire. Elle lui avait été envoyée un mois plus tôt par celle qui lui avait permis de connaître ce qu'était l'amour. Il était encore jeune, mais il était certain que ce qu'il vivait avec elle était beaucoup plus beau que la relation qu'entretenaient ses parents.

A Poudlard, il avait rencontré une jeune fille de sang pur, de bonne naissance donc, mais qui n'avait pas la froideur des gens de sa condition. Maggie Gendler était une élève de Serpentard, et elle avait seize ans également. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année, et Maggie était vite devenue et restait la bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Il se sentait bien avec elle, et elle lui avait dit se sentir bien avec lui. Ses parents à elle ne croyaient pas que le sang de quelqu'un soit plus pur que celui d'un autre, mais ils ne parlaient pas de cela entre eux. Ils parlaient de leurs passions, de leurs cours, et de choses et d'autres dont ils avaient envie de parler, simplement. Maggie s'était un jour confiée à lui, et il s'était senti fier d'être celui en qui elle avait eu confiance à ce moment-là.

Elle lui avait également appris à se dévoiler, à ouvrir son cœur, et avec elle il avait appris à exprimer ses émotions. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, mais elle en savait beaucoup sur lui, beaucoup plus que quiconque. Beaucoup plus que ses propres parents. Beaucoup plus que sa propre mère. Mais elle n'était pas là, cet été. Elle était partie en vacances en France avec ses parents, et lui avait promis de penser à lui tous les jours. Elle le lui avait promis une nouvelle fois dans cette lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Un sourire égaya brièvement son visage alors qu'il contemplait ce qu'il pensait être la plus belle écriture du monde. Il imaginait Maggie, assise à une table ou un bureau, penchée sur son parchemin, qui trempait sa plume dans l'encrier et souriait avant de lui écrire un début de lettre, _« Mon amour »_. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle faisait en France, lui disait qu'il lui manquait, et qu'elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Qu'elle pensait fort à lui, bien sûr. Lui aussi pensait fort à elle, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Le temps était plus beau en France, et elle espérait que lui aussi profitait de l'été. Non, il n'en profitait pas vraiment. Enfin, elle terminait sa lettre par sa signature accompagnée d'un petit cœur dessiné à droite du nom. _« Je t'embrasse fort, je t'aime »_.

Lui aussi l'aimait. Probablement plus que tout au monde. Mais lui pardonnerait-elle d'être devenu ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui ? Elle qui semblait vouloir combattre le mal et montrer au monde que les Serpentard ne tournaient pas tous mal, pourrait-elle lui pardonner le fait d'avoir une marque atroce sur l'avant-bras ? Il s'en voulait d'être ce qu'il était. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Toute trace de sourire s'était à présent effacée de son visage, et les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Il les essuya une à une, ne voulant pas abimer sa précieuse lettre.

Le souvenir de Maggie était désormais aussi douloureux que réconfortant. Il l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle le détesterait bientôt sûrement plus que tout aussi. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il avait été obligé, sous peine de se faire tuer. A quoi bon résister, puisqu'il allait mourir de toute façon ? Peut-être Maggie lui pardonnerait-elle en apprenant que c'était bientôt la fin pour lui. Peut-être même n'aurait-elle pas à lui pardonner, car jamais il n'oserait lui avouer ce qu'il est devenu. D'un autre côté, elle serait très vite confrontée à cette marque de malheur, notamment lorsque leurs corps se chercheraient, désireux de retrouver leur union d'antan, une union qui leur avait tant manquée. Alors, elle verrait la marque, et tout s'arrêterait. Son désir pour lui, peut-être même son amour pour lui. Elle ne verrait plus en lui qu'un futur meurtrier, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, et ce contre quoi elle voulait se battre.

Il ne serait bientôt plus son amant, mais son ennemi. Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus abondamment. Si Maggie le délaissait, et elle aurait raison de le faire, il n'aurait réellement plus personne. Il se retrouverait complètement seul. Les autres compagnons de sa maison n'étaient pas réellement des amis. Il n'y avait qu'en sa compagnie qu'il se sentait bien. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Maggie savait qu'il n'était pas méchant, et qu'il avait peur. Elle savait qu'il avait peur de devoir suivre la trace de ses parents, et que le temps pesait sur lui comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Drago relut la lettre. Elle était pleine d'amour. Maggie saurait peut-être faire face et être là pour lui. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Alors, le flot de larmes ralentit, et il ressentit à nouveau une once d'espoir. Maggie était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à se sortir des griffes du mal.

La lettre commençait par _« Mon amour, »_ et se terminait par _« Je t'embrasse fort, je t'aime »_. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et Maggie le savait. Il avait tout une année pour essayer d'accomplir sa mission, mais également une année pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation.

Peut-être qu'il réussirait à survivre. En pensant à elle, tout était possible.


End file.
